


I've Been Wishing and Waiting

by shadowwrites (nicotinewrites)



Series: Of Deities and Witches NSFW [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Genderfluid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, I think?, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Quoigender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remus has male genitalia but goes by she/her pronouns in this, Rough Sex, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, it makes sense in the context of the fic, its probably shit and i'm v sorry, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinewrites/pseuds/shadowwrites
Summary: Missing scene: what happens after the first Anxceitmus date of I Hear You Think We're Tough.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Of Deities and Witches NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931689
Kudos: 19





	I've Been Wishing and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So, this is my first time writing smut. If it's well-received (which I doubt) I'll write more for my other series and this one, but it'll take a long time. Smut is not my thing to write.  
> Also, I'm sorry I haven't been active for so long. School has started and I'm in my last year, so I'm doing my final exams in the summer. As a result, my anxiety has been high. I'm going back to therapy though, so it's all good... And I'm rambling.  
> Trigger warnings:  
> Swearing (a lot of it);  
> No aftercare (happens in the main fic);  
> Sub/Dom dynamics.  
> I think that's it. As always, let me know if there's any more triggers that need adding.  
> Happy reading,  
> Ash xx

The low lighting of the Quisakis’ bedroom helped create the mood of the night. Remus was strung up prettily, making beautiful noises that did nothing to stop Janus from his onslaught down there. She moaned and begged as much as she could, making Janus smack her thighs in response.

“Now, now darling. Little sluts should know better than to demand. Virgil, love, mind gagging her for me?”

“Yes Master.”

Virgil carefully threaded his cock into Remus’s mouth, minding the thread that held her lips together. Remus wasn’t having any of it and swallowed him whole, letting his cock hit the back of her throat. Virgil moaned in response, the noise spurring Remus on. He grinded into her face as she sucked and licked, having no issue with her gag reflex- surprisingly- as she played with his balls.

“Shit. She’s so good at this Master. That tongue… Oh. Keep it up slut. That’s it.”

Remus moaned at that. Being degraded was one of her biggest turn-ons and Virgil sure did it well, the heat in her stomach growing. She spread her legs wider, Janus licking across her balls. He licked but never let her put it in his mouth, choosing to jerk her off. He gently swirled a finger around her slit, her hips bucking upwards. Janus tutted.

“And to think you were doing so well. You are ours to control. You’re our little fucktoy tonight, understand? I think a punishment is due to make sure you fully comprehend. Virgil, wreck her.”

Virgil nodded, thrusting into Remus’s throat without a hesitation. He grabbed her hair and fucked her throat, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. She was so close, that pool growing inside of her until she saw stars. Remus felt herself throb in Janus’s hand as he tugged, causing her to moan around Virgil’s dick. His member throbbed in response and he groaned.

“Shit, Master. Close- pl-please. Pl-please let me… oh fuck.”

“You may cum, baby-boy. Cum in our fucktoy.”

Virgil’s hips stuttered as he came, groaning in pleasure. Remus throbbed in response, eyes rolling back in her head again as she came undone and-

She didn’t orgasm.

“Do you really think we were going to let you off that easily? You’re ours for the night, slut. And we don’t let our lays get off without working for it. You want a release? You have to earn it.”


End file.
